


Stolen possession

by vegxncowboy



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Don't Like Don't Read, Late Night Writing, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:48:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25171867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vegxncowboy/pseuds/vegxncowboy
Summary: John gets in an argument with Dutch and leaves camp, not returning in two days ultimately making Dutch worry about his golden boy's disappearance.
Kudos: 7





	Stolen possession

**Author's Note:**

> Okay this— this makes no sense but I just wanted to get some of this lewd muse I have inside my soul right at this moment.

It's been a few days since John's gone missing, no folk in camp didn't know where he went to; hell they didn't even know what happened to him, all they knew is that Dutch and him got in a heated argument and John went to get some steam off and he hadn't returned since, being gone for one day was fine but two was already becoming worrying, for Hosea especially, not to mention Dutch, he wouldn't want anything bad happening to his (prized slut) golden boy. Thus why he sent Arthur, Bill and Kieran looking, since he was an O'Driscoll and Dutch suspected John got caught up with them, he knew their hide out for sure.

During their ride from Horseshoe Overlook to Cumberland forest where Kieran was leading them; little Johnny Marston was tied at his wrists, literally hanging from the ceiling getting railed by whoever walked in the basement— and that had been going for those two whole days since he was gone, his shoulders were in pain, his wrists dying not to mention his over used cunt; nor his bruise covered body. At least they fed him daily. Colm visited him once or twice, using him, telling him how Dutch and the camp would be miserable without their prized possession, now that the camp whore was belonging to O'Driscoll's, Colm wanted to make Dutch jealous in some way.

"How do you like us treatin' yew? My sweet precious slut, Dutch must be missin' you right now, missin' those sweet lips on his pecker too bad yer ours now."

Right after that 'pep talk' Colm got right into business, burying his cock deep inside his used hole, tight grip on his hips, tight enough to leave bruises, more bruises coating his lanky body is always alright, right?

♤♧♡

Arthur, Kieran and Bill finally arrived at the spot, wasting a few minutes thinking of a plan but quickly they got to business, killing O'Driscoll's one by one— John hearing those gunshots outside were like music to his ears, finally he could relax, Colm had bolted ultimately leaving him in as a horny, un-clothed, wet mess; and he weren't enjoying that one bit. When the men who came to rescue him walked into the basement well let's say they weren't expecting a naked John Marstom hanging from the ceiling like a slaughtered pig, Arthur safely got him on the ground with the help of Kieran whilst Bill kept a safe distance, why they had no clue— but luckily they got John back to camp safely, Arthur's spare shirt covering his body, all the bruises hidden under the cloth, now John knew he will never leave camp, ever again— except if he had company with him.


End file.
